The dock to heaven
by shinynickel2
Summary: Tobi's death has stricken Zetsu in a state of wishing for his own death but what will this craving lead to...?


I stood at the end of the dock; the choppy waters pounding against the rotten wood. I felt the warm tears slipping down our cheeks. I missed him. I missed the goofy orange masked boy that was around me…to love me. My other half though; he act like doesn't care. But I know he does. "Tobi….I miss you…" Tobi was his name…he was the greatest thing to thrive around me…. "…." My other half stays silent. He acts like no emotion penetrates him but I can tell he's hurting. "Kuro….stop acting like you don't care…." He growls at me. I sigh. I know he cares…..why does he have to hide it. He wants to believe we can never be on the same page. Tobi was gone for a long time. Deidara had ended him…but I couldn't kill Deidara either. No matter how much I wanted to. He was already dead; along with that Sasuke fellow.

Every day I would come to this dock and look out across the waters. It was more choppy than usual. The dock creaked and swayed with every pound the water would give. I would sway with it. My swimming skills weren't the best so I knew the danger that I was in could be extraordinary. Above the crashing of the waters was a loud crack. I regretted looking behind me to see the dock was cracked. I gasped. I couldn't run anywhere. The dock wood began to snap in a pattern; coming toward Kuro and I. I cried out. "Kuro! What do we do!" Kuro reached his black hand over and grasped mine. "**Don't worry! We'll be with Tobi again if we don't make it through this!**"

I smiled. He did care! But frowned again when I found out I was standing on the last piece of wood at the end of the dock. "No! I don't want to die! Not yet!" I cried out. I did miss Tobi but living the life I wanted to was important too… "**Quiet Shiro! We'll make it one way or another!**" In a way, I knew he was right. The last wooden board snapped and we fell back into the water. I cried out as the water smashed me and Kuro about. Kuro held my hand tightly as if he wanted me to be calm. He was giving into this so easily. The choppy waters seemed to get higher as I struggled. The waves tossing me to and fro as I could feel my lungs filling with the sea water.

The next thing I knew; I was underwater. I began to struggle and reach the surface but Kuro was holding me back. I began to fight him; pushing away his limbs as he grabbed me. Kuro began to talk with me through thought.'**Tobi….remember Tobi….how would it be if we would be with him again?**' I gasped, swallowing water. Kuro was right! I would do anything to be with Tobi again. I missed him so much! That boy meant the world to me! I….I would have to accept….

I let Kuro control me. My lungs burned for air but I stopped struggling…for Tobi…. Kuro rubbed my arm gently to comfort me despite the painful death we were both experiencing. My vision blurred as I sunk into the blue oblivion. 'Tobi…were so excited to see you again…' Then….it went into a black world….

I woke up in a white area. It was blank. I had no idea where I was but…I hoped it meant something… I looked around. "Hello?" I asked. My deep voice echoed throughout the blank area. "W-Where are we?" I asked my other half. "**It appears that we are dead….but where we are I do not know…**" I stood there in silence for a few moments. It was nothing. Then I began to think. Did heaven even exist or was this my eternal resting place? But….Tobi….he had to be somewhere! He couldn't be gone! I began to cry…I was so confused. Where was I? What was going to happen to me? But more importantly; Where was Tobi?

"Zetsu-san?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around quickly to become face to face with Tobi! "TOBI!" Kuro and I screamed out simultaneously; our voices ringing with absolute joy. We grabbed Tobi and hugged him tightly; rivers of joyous tears ran down our cheeks as we hugged. Tobi looked up at us; standing up on his toes as he locked his lips with ours. It's been forever since we've felt the warm kiss of Tobi on our lips. Tobi's onyx eyes stared into ours. Wait. Eyes? Tobi's patch was gone and his missing eye was replaced; making him look even more beautiful than he already did.

" Tobi missed you so much Zetsu-san! Tobi has been watching over Zetsu-san for years and Tobi saw the dock break and when you fell…Tobi knew he would see you again!" Tobi cheered happily. I smiled. Tobi's third person voice was there and the Tobi he knew and loved was right there with him. He couldn't be any happier.

"Tobi's got a surprise for you Zetsu-kun…" Tobi pointed behind him and Kuro and I smiled brightly to see tall golden gates. " Its Heaven Zetsu-kun….Tobi and Zetsu-san can be together in Heaven. Is that what Zetsu-san wants?" I smiled and for once…I knew Kuro and I would be on the same page. " Yes Tobi….we would love to be there with you….for the rest of forever…."

! OMG! SO BEAUTIFUL! No flames plz but reviews are greatly accepted.


End file.
